Leos pet?
by lion8228
Summary: we heard of spike but did Leo ever have a pet if he did what happened to her


She was an ordinary fox until that day. She was just eating from rubbish bins minding her own business when there was a screech of brakes and a bright explosion. She lifted her head and a gooey and mysterious substance splashed over her. She just stood there until she heard humans coming her way. She ran and fell down franticly grasping at the bicycle shorts and t-shirt hanging on a rack but still falling as the clothes seamed to wrap around her she plunged into the world of the sewers.

Leonardo was minding his own business and watching space heroes when something fell on his head. He slowly pried it off his head. The thing was unclear at first then as he wiped of all the slime from the sewer he saw a red fox lying faint in his hands. He looked around making sure no one noticed. He hurried to put it some were his brothers would not find it. He knew Raph had his pet spike. He decided that it would be fair for him to have a pet fox. He went away to train. Not knowing that the fox was awake and following him.

The fox watched him train and when they left she transformed to a sort of human fox mix which surprise her she had only wanted to train like him. What also surprised her were the shorts and t-shirt she was wearing where the same ones that she had tried to grab before 'so that's where they went' she thought. Unlike most mutants she could change back and forth. (The reason is not known. I think I will make it that the krang improved/edited the ooze) She trained for hours until she heard someone approaching. She quickly changed back as Leo entered the training room. He rushed over to her hoping to hide her before the others found her. They would probably laugh at him.

Leo hid the fox in the tree "stay Flicka" (Flicka was the fox's name he had chosen) he told her. Flicka realised that she had been training all night just as Leo's brothers came in. she watched them train for an hour then Leos brothers left Leo came and took her down from the tree. He put her in a card board box and left her there. Flicka could hear Leo talking to April something about a collar and lead.

The next day she awoke with a strange thing around her neck _so this must be a collar _she thought. Leo came into the room and attached something to her collar. He started to walk around the room dragging her with him.

That day she learned to follow Leo where he wanted her to and when not to go. One day when leo left the room he called to her to find some how she had left he found her in the training dojo sitting waiting for him "do you want to watch me train?" he asked her se wagged her tail in agreement.

"Aww," said Mikey coming into the room "talking to your pet fox, how adorable" Flicka laid her ears back. "It doesn't like Mikey that's one good trait" said Raph entering with Donatello. Flicka walked up to Raph and bit him hard. "Hey, why you little!" as Raph lunged for the fox splitter entered the room "Raphael!" he yelled which startled Raph sending him to the floor. "Don't pick on the weak"

"But sensei it bit me!"

"Silence!"

"Sorry sensei"

After the days training Leo took Flicka around the place where he and his brothers lived. She had never seen a TV before and was startled when he turned it on to watch space heroes. He never noticed when Raph gave a yell or Donnie or Mikey disappeared he only noticed when a hand covered his mouth and took him away into the darkness.

Flicka woke up when the hit a loud add for mobile phones. Where was Leo? He should be watching TV. He wouldn't have left her. She could tell something was up. It was to quiet. She smelt the air searching the familiar scent of Leo following it she left the sewers.

Leo awoke in a cage beside his brothers. He wondered where splinter and Flicka was. Were they okay? He only hoped. Right now he had to escape!

Flicka followed the scent to see Raphael being loaded into a van she thought that Leo was in there to the nose confirmed it. She jumped into the van. It was a bumpy ride Raph was too busy trying to escape and Leo must have been on another van.

Four hours later the van pulled up to a stop. The people carried Raph's cages of to a huge building. Flicka could see Donnie Mikey and Leo in other cages being carried there as well so she followed them in the shadows.

They were put in a small dark room the keys to the cages were on a key ring on a hook in the room. All the turtles tried to get it. Flicka ran up to Leo's cage. "Good girl Flicka" he praised her. "Can you get the key over there good girl." Flicka ran to get the key before she could get there a foot ninja blocked her way. "Run Flicka!" cried Leo. But Flicka didn't run to everyone's surprise she started to change. In her other form Flicka attacked the ninja easily knocking him to the ground.

Getting the keys she unlocked the keys and took a cloak from the coat rack that someone let there and slipped it on. "Follow me" she told the turtles as she slipped into the ventilation system. She crawled slowly making no sound at all. There was a clang as Mikey put the vent back. "Shh!" said Leo to Mikey "don't get us caught." They could hear the shredder talking. "Get the turtles so they can see their master die and then each other."

The turtles crawled through the ventilation pipe. Even Mikey knew that any wrong move could be heard. When they reached an exit an alarm went off, their escape had been noticed. Flicka led them to the main hall where shredder was fighting splinter. The old rat was no match for shredder and was soon down on his knees.

"Splinter" the turtles cried. Flicka disappeared into the darkness just before shredder turned around and heaps of foot ninja flooded into the room. Leo could see a little fox dart across the floor under their enemy's legs on a straight path to splinter as shredder raised his arm to deal a final blow and just before the foot attacked Flicka jumped and bit the shredder on the arm and by the sound of his yell hard.

The foot shocked at their leader's outburst turned around just in time to see splinter deliver a flying kick. I'll get you turtles was the shredders words as he was swept away in the crowd of retreating foot. The turtle's crept back into the sewers life would never be the same again.

As they departed Flicka took one last look at the night sky before following them to the underground.

.


End file.
